


heaven's vice

by breakable_fix



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Short One Shot, slight spoilers for s2e10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakable_fix/pseuds/breakable_fix
Summary: "Tonight there was a moment where his perfect image slipped. Before leaving for Abigail’s, when he’d turned back around and stalked angrily toward her, she felt that same chill run down her back. His sudden, unrestrained candor and the dark look in his eyes held her pinned to the spot. Her treacherous body lit up, fire dancing in her chest and belly. And lower."Macy gets sad (and horny) abt Harry.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	heaven's vice

“You know full well how I feel about you.” 

The words rang in the air as Macy stared at the blinking light over where Julien was. She was not the type of woman to go miles from home to visit a man she’s only just met. At least- she didn’t used to be. So much had changed in the past year that it’s hard for her to remember the person she was before all of this. Before Mel and Maggie. Before Harry. 

It’s even more difficult to pinpoint when the feelings she had for him morphed into something deeper, heavier, more confusing. If she were being logical, looking at her situation from an outside perspective, she’d think it began when his darklighter first appeared in her dreams. When she’d felt that first delicious thrill of danger it ignited an all consuming idea in her brain. Harry, taking what she’d long suspected he wanted from her. It was the stuff of her lonely teenage fantasies, that play between dark and light, the passion she’d never felt for anyone, not even Galvin. But Harry would never be his other half. Could never send those chills- a confusing mix of dread and arousal- down her spine. Or so she thought. But then tonight… Tonight there was a moment where his perfect image slipped. Before leaving for Abigail’s, when he’d turned back around and stalked angrily toward her, she felt that same chill run down her back. His sudden, unrestrained candor and the dark look in his eyes held her pinned to the spot. Her treacherous body lit up, fire dancing in her chest and belly. And lower. 

But then he left. His absence left her shivering and confused. That’s what led her to Julien, to the promise of another body that might do what Harry would not. She blinked back tears blurring the outline of Colorado in front of her. Macy ached for the days when she could have called out Harry’s name, have him by her side in an instant, comforting, calming, healing whatever it was that was broken this time. She’d loved Harry from the very first moment he’d saved them. He had morphed from simply an untouchable protector, to a friend, to family so slowly, so intimately that it was hard for her to remember the changes. His darklighter only added fuel to a flame that had been burning in her from the beginning. And now he was nothing more than a man to her, flawed and incomplete, and yet still so impossibly good it made her chest ache.

And yet- he’d picked Abigail over her. Macy felt her stomach twist at the thought that he was there now, doing all the things to Abby that she wanted him to do to her. Small, petite, lily-white Abby. Cool, detached, sensual. All the things Macy would never be. She thought wildly of Abby’s tiny body wrapped around Harry’s tall solid frame, and for the first time since she carried the source she felt a rage so strong it threatened to overpower her. Fine, she thought, Screw Harry, good man or not. She squared her shoulders, rubbed the tears from her eyes, and opened the portal.

**Author's Note:**

> **Might continue this as things unfold** 
> 
> I wanna get a lil more.... sexy a ha ha.... but also don't wanna stray to far from canon. lemme know what you think!


End file.
